Leap: New Version
by Fold39Crane
Summary: HIATUS - Tatsuha Uesugi is the man of the hour. However, once he was a young boy. And once he knew nothing of sin. Slash


_**Disclaimer:** All rights/references to Gravitation is reserved for Maki Murakami. This is only a fan fiction and any resemblance to actuality in characters, actions, and/or events is merely coincidence. Thank you, I hope you enjoy yourself!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Leap for You

* * *

**

ぴかぴかあ—

* * *

"Ryuichi-sempai! Let's play Leap Frog! Please?"

26-year-old Ryuichi Sakuma smiled. "Na no da, Tatsuha! I'm too big for you to jump over!" The 10-year-old boy pouted when the man messed his hair.

Tatsuha Uesugi's eyes widened tearfully, "But, pwease~! I wanna play with sempai!"

"Na! Tak-kun is so cute!" Ryuichi crouched down into the soft grass, "Fine, fine! Come on Tatsuha!"

Squealing with delight, Tatsuha ran over and placed his small hands on the singer's back. He quickly pounced over, nearly missing the head. The boy giggled and landed on all fours.

"Your turn Ryuichi-sempai!"

"Na no da, okay!" Chuckling at the childish antic, Ryuichi gently laid his hands on the small back and hopped over. However, the feeling of Tatsuha's back guiltily lingered on his fingertips.

They continued down a line until they were so absorbed in the game that neither saw the koi pond at the end. Thus, found singer and boy swimming with the fishes.

Tatsuha quickly sputtered back to the surface and grasped for the nearest rock surrounding the pond. With a sigh in relief, he glanced around to find Ryuichi pulling himself out. The sun made the water glisten as it dripped from the singer's wet figure.

_Ryuichi-sempai is really cool_. Tatsuha thought in awe as he turned to pull himself out.

"Oy Tak-kun! Lets change into something dry and then we can play some more! Okay?" Ryuichi's called out with a large childish grin on his face.

"Ok!" Tatsuha smiled. _Whatever you want Ryuichi_.

With that, the young boy ran into the temple, wet feet slapping against the wooden floors. Ryuichi paused at the entrance for moment. He smiled at the small wet footprint sparkling on the polished floor.

"Tatsuha," Ryuichi sighed. With a guilty conscious, the man kissed his tingling fingertips. "Ah, Kumagorou, what is this feeling?"

Sitting, dry on the deck, the silent rabbit quietly plead his answer. Pushing the issue aside, Ryuichi picked up the stuffed animal and trekked down the dark hallway. Halfway into the temple, he picked up the sound of someone humming a familiar tune.

As quietly as he could, Ryuichi tiptoed to the door up the stairs and continued across the floor until he reached the end of the hallway where the humming was louder. The door was opened with a sliver of light creeping out.

There he was in all his naked glory. Eyes wide, Ryuichi held his breath as he looked on. The boy, oblivious to the voyageur continued to strip off his wet clothes, dancing around to the tune of Nittle Grasper's first single. Painfully aware of his body's dire reaction, Ryuichi watched as the soft pale body, glowing under the bedroom light, swayed hypnotically as if it was trying to seduce him; trying to lure him into a deadly sin.

Tatsuha remained unaware as he bounced onto his bed suddenly, shocking Ryuichi with a frontal view, and danced to the chorus line with all his childish might. His wet black hair shook out wet drops of water that made him sparkle in an ethereal sight.

Then they locked eyes.

Reality hit the man hard and he quickly dashed off, his body shaking in fear and arousal. Ryuichi Sakuma, singer of the newly formed Nittle Grasper, will never forget the young boy who ate at his heart.

* * *

**A/N1:** I know that Japanese dialogues tend to annoy people, but I left the honorifics in since you can't really translate them properly… unless you want Tatsuha going, "Upperclassman Ryuichi! Upperclassman Ryuichi!" and Ryuichi going "Lowerclassmen Tatsuha!" (or however you wish to denote "-sempai" and "–kun")

**A/N2: **Yes, I manage to extend the chapter as far as I can go. Though it is still short, but honestly, from what I had before... you can only do so much to a scene...

**A/N3:** Thanks you who all had reviewed the older verison of Leap and I hope you will come to enjoy this updated verison. And like always, drop a comment if you see something wrong! I will forever appreciate it! Plus, it's nearly summer so you can look forwards to more update. I really need to get the laziness out of my system! :D

_P.s._ Have you ever locked eyes with somebody unexpectedly? Most scariest moment ever! Especially if they were two gay guys in the car next to you and you know you look like a young boy at times....


End file.
